Season 2 My Way: Part 2
by GiantsFIF
Summary: I'm not real good at these. After the death of Tai and Kari's parents Tai realizes that he had a dream about it and about someone elses. Who will it be? Please r/r.


Season 2 My way: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, sorry. I'm high on Fruitopia. One other thing.  
My word program does some wierd spacing things so if spacing comes out weird, sorry.

"Mom and Dad were on that plane!" Kari said. Tai knelt beside Kari as did TK. "It'll be alright" TK whispered in Kari's ear as he had his arm around her shoulder. "You still got me." said Tai. Strangely he had only a few tears of sympathy. "I want to go home and rest," Kari said, "you go out and have dinner and have fun. I just need a ride home." They took her home and left her as the drove away she started to cry more then she ever had before.

_This doesn't feel right._ Thought TK. _Tai seems way to calm about all this. And I don't think we should have just left Kari. I'll leave from dinner earlier and go and see her._ "Tai are you alright?" asked Sora. Tai had an extremely worried look on his face. "No, I don't think that I am." "Look, I know you're sad about your parents and your worried about Kari, but stuff like this happens." Sora finished. "No, that's not it." Said Tai. "What is it." Asked Mimi. "This was in my dream." Said Tai.

"You had a dream about your parents dying?" asked Joe "Geez, welcome to the world of the psychic." 

"Yes it is strange, but not that precise. It was more like flashes. I saw Kari Crying, TK comforting her, the sign, everything. Then I saw something more disturbing." Finished Tai. 

"What?" All the others asked. 

"I then saw Kari grieving over TK." Explained Tai. _This is freaky, _thought TK _The crash part happened I wonder what's going to happen to me. Ahh. this is crazy. Tai's not psychic. _

They got to the restaurant and ordered. They did whatever 6 friends would do when they met up with a friend they haven't seen in 4 years.

"I still don't even know how she knew." Said Tai.

"Check that piece of paper again." Said Matt pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here it is. Flight 211." Tai said holding up the paper. Something caught his eye on the back. In small letters it said, Mimi's Flight. Matt was holding up a piece of paper too and it said something on the back also. His read, Mom and Dad's Flight. "Ah man. Matt, look at the back of your paper! We must have switched. Geez."

"Ooo. OK this is bad." Said Matt.

"Not to change the subject too much but we gotta go to the digital world soon. I gotta see Palmon. I also want to meet these new kids." Mimi said. 

"Ah, speaking of which I wanna go over and check on Kari, make sure Davis isn't there waking her up." TK said starting to get up. 

"If I hear you woke her up your not going to be physically able to come over any more." said Tai. 

"Thanks for the warning." Tk said rolling his eyes. 

"No problem." Tai said with a mouth full of sushi.

"When you go back to moms place to get your bike tell her you're going to be out late." said Matt.

"Got it." Replied TK 

"Mom, I'm gonna be out late, about 10, See ya later!" TK yelled as he and Patamon rolled out of the apartment garage. 

"So Kari's parents died, how sad. I don't remember my parents." Patamon said. 

"I do." replied TK. 

"You do?" asked Patamon 

"Sure, Elecmon." Replied TK 

"Oh yeah." Patamon said scratching his head.

"Patamon, when we get there I want you and Gatomon to stay on the balcony if Kari's awake. If not we can watch TV." Explained TK

"OK." Agreed Patamon

DING DONG! The doorbell rang at the Kamiya household (well, only a household of 2 now.) and Gatomon checked through the window to see who it was. It was TK and Patamon. She opened the door for them. 

"Don't ring the doorbell so loud next time. Kari's sleeping." said Gatomon. 

"So you heard what happened?" TK asked. 

"She managed to get a few words out, but then she finally thought that writing it out on paper was easy."

"Well I'll wait until she wakes up, OK?" asked TK while at the same time getting the remote and sitting down. 

Well TK was watching TV, Kari was having a nightmare. The first little murmur TK heard sent him into the bedroom. He went in and saw Kari moving around, just a little bit, so he decided to lie next to her. In a few minutes she was thrashing and she knocked TK off the bed. 

"Holy...OOF! Kari wake up." TK said getting back up on the bed and shaking her.

"AHH!" Kari gave a short scream and shot up. Now sitting, she saw TK next to her and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. 

"Kari, it's alright, you just had a nightmare, and knocked me off the bed." TK said trying to comfort her. 

"Oh, sniff, I'm sorry TK." she said back to him. 

"I know sometimes dreams are private but do you want to tell me what happened?" TK asked. 

"No, not right now. Where are the others?" Kari asked. 

"Computer room probably waiting to go into the Digital World." Replied TK

"All of them?" asked Kari

"Sadly, yes. Davis is there." Said TK

"Oh alright. I'll go." Kari finally agreed

TK and Kari arrived just as the others were going in. 

"You weren't planing on leaving us where you?" TK asked. 

"We're not the youngest anymore." Kari stated. 

"Well, we didn't know if you were coming or not so now that you're here let's go." Yolie shouted. 

"Kari are you alright?" Davis asked after they got out of the portal.(obviously) 

"Physically or mentally?" asked Kari. 

"Uh...physically." said Davis.

"Fine." Replied Kari.

"They're here?" asked the Digimon Emperor. 

"Yes sir, new and old, a 2 in 1 deal, a..." POW! The DE's (Digimon Emperor) foot made direct contact with Wormmon's face. 

"How do you spell 'Ouch' master?" asked Wormmon holding his face.

"O-U-C-H, now be quite I'm thinking of a plan............Ah-ha! I've got it! Wormon get all of my largest slaves. Tonight we're going to have a barbecue. HA-HA-HA!" said the DE with an extremely evil cackle.

All of the Digidestined found there digimon except for Mimi. 

"I wonder where Palmon is?" asked Mimi. 

"In the foliage?" said Matt. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Said Mimi beginning to shout Palmon's name.

"Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff." Gatomon, uh, sniffed. 

"What is it?" asked Kari. 

"Something's burning." Replied Gatomon.

"Where?" TK asked.

"Over there." Said Gatomon pointing to a giant building. The group started walking towards it. 

"Wormmon do this, do that, make me a hot chocolate. All I do is work." Wormmon complained to himself. "Storage-Fire. The Master said barbecue so he must mean get fire digimon. Let's see. SkullMeramon, Yes. SkullGreymon, Yes. FlamePiedmon, not yet. Tyrannomon, yes, 20 of them. OK. I think we have a picnic."

The group finally got to the building to find a hole in the ground, a tunnel leading underground, and a locked door.

"So where should we go first?" asked Mimi.

"Well there is a gapping hole, a tunnel and a locked door. Where do you think we should go?" Asked Matt

"Actually there _was_ a gapping hole." Said a familiar, evil voice. It was the DE coming up out of the hole on a platform. "Is it getting hot around her or what? Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Maybe you already know Skullmeramon. His Metalfireball attack will turn you into metal and melt you at the same time." Explained the DE.

"Well, I don't see any control spires, Agumon your up." Said Tai.

"Get my bat ready. I'm gonna hit a homer! Agumon warp-digivolve to...Wargreymon!"

"You wanna dance flame-face!" coaxed Wargreymon

"You can't beat me!" shouted Skullmeramon. "Metal-Fireball!"

Wargreymon blocked the attack and sent a gust of wind right into the dark-ring.

"1 point!" yelled Tai.

"SkullGreymon, attack!" yelled the DE.

"Roar!" growled Skullgreymon.

"Patamon, Gatomon, your turn." Kari said.

"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!"

The angels started attacking Skullgreymon but he was too much for just the 2 of them. With one swipe of the skeletal-dinosaurs arm the two angels were knocked into the cave and de-digivolved.

"Hey maybe you guys should try." Davis said motioning to Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

"Veemon, armor-digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to...Halsemon, the wings of love!" 

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to...Digmon, the drill of power!"

The three armor-Digimon fought with all there strength and finally defeated Skullgreymon.

"Fine, be that way. Tyrannomon, attack!" the DE shouted.

A group of Tyrannomon lead by a DarkTyrannomon knocked the three champions out.

"Hey guys come down here!" shouted Patamon from the cave.

They all got down in the cave and saw a shimering digiegg.

"It's the golden digiegg." Said Gatomon. All the kids tried to pull it up alone but had no luck.

"Only TK and Kari can pull it. Legend says the angels masters are the only ones who can release its power." Patamon 

TK and Kari looked at each other and nodded. They put there hands on it and the egg was released from the stone.

"Well that was easy." said TK. A rumble started shaking the ground.

"The Digimon Emperor doesn't stand a chance against us now!" said Davis running out of the cave. The others followed him.

"If rules were made to be broken then I can destroy you all. DarkTyrannomon, get the girl he said pointing to Kari. The black dinosaur shot a large digital fireball at Kari.

"Kari! Move!" TK said pushing Kari out of the way. The fireball made direct contact into his chest. Joe ran up to him and took his pulse. He looked up at Kari and shook his head. Kari for the third time in one day broke down and sobbed. 

_Where the heck am I _thought TK as he looked at his surroundings. _At least I don't have a hole in my chest. And as I look down I see my dead body on the ground and Kari sobbing. I really hate my...death. _He saw the DE laughing and he had a sinister plan.

The kids looked up at the DE who was laughing his head off. All of a sudden they saw him being lifted up and held 10 feet in the air. Gatomon and Patamon knew what was going on and looked at each other and smiled.

"Give us the Golden Egg!" They shouted.

"Patamon, armor-digivolve to...SupremeAngemon!"

"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to...WarriorAngewomon!"

SupremeAngemon had 12 golden wings and they were arranged like a serif. (an angle mentioned in the bible) He had two wings over his eyes, two over his feet, and two over his body. The rest he used for flying. WarriorAngewomon had a warrior's clothing, 10 wings, a sword, and a shield.

"With the Digimon Emperor helpless this is our time to strike." SupremeAngemon said in a hoarse voice.

"Right," said WarriorAngewomon, "Angel War!" she shouted.

"Pearly Gates!" shouted the other angel. His attack went for the DE and WarriorAngewomon's attack took out the Tyrannomon. The Digimon Emperor fell and his emperor clothing disintegrated and his true clothing shone. The angels went back to Nyaromon and Tokomon.

"But, sniff, what about TK?" Kari asked.

"What about me?"

"TK!" shouted Kari who ran up to him and hugged him. 

"It's good to be in a solid form again." He said giving his brother a hug.

"We thought we lost you." Matt said. 

"Well what the heck am I doing here?" Ken said. He looked at something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a D-3 and it's black faded to white. 

"Well I guess we found yet another digidestined." TK said as he looked at the D-3. "I'm kinda tired. Who wants to go home?" 

"You're right, I can see Palmon some other time." Mimi said. They all agreed, even Ken, to go back.

"Oh yeah, TK. Remember my dream?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, what about it?" he replied.

"The of it just was revealed to me." She said.

Epilogue: "This all looks so familiar. I know it. Last thing I remember I got sucked into that blasted MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. I must destroy those blasted Angels and those kids. The young TK and Kari beat me the first time but they won't beat me this time they are dealing with the new and improved Piedmon...FlamePiedmon, HA-HA-HA-HA!

Author's note: Good? Well, I have to say a couple of things. I thought up SupremeAngemon and WarriorAngewomon and so far I don't think anyone thought up FlamePiedmon. So if you want more, wait patiently. Thank you.


End file.
